


No, Whote

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lime, expectation subversion, i hate to use outdated terms... but, this is just a stupid joke i made lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: "Tell me. Tell me what you know I want to hear. Tell me, and I'm yours."





	No, Whote

**Author's Note:**

> I just. like making stupid jokes okay

Your back arched underneath his fingers, your breath leaving your lips in heavy pants. “Ignis,” you whispered, your hands trailing up his bare chest to cup his face. “Tell me. Tell me what you know I want to hear.” You stared into his eyes, your lips ghosting across his. “Tell me, and I’m yours.”

Ignis groaned softly and closed the gap between your lips, one hand sliding into your hair and the other resting on your hip, his touch like fire dancing across your skin. “My love,” he said softly between kisses, his tone reverent, just like his hands in the way he held you, and his eyes in the way he looked at you. “My (Y/N).”

“Tell me,” you breathed, letting out a soft moan as he separated from you to trail kisses down your neck. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

His lips trailed gently across your skin, his nose brushing through your hair as he came to your ear. “(Y/N),” he started, and you pulled him tighter to you in anticipation.

“The past tense of white… is whote.”

Your eyebrows furrowed as he pressed a kiss to your earlobe. “Wait,” you said, confused, “what?”

“No,” Ignis said, unable to stop himself from chuckling, “ _whote_.”

You pushed him away and gave him an exasperated look, rolling your eyes at the mirth clear on his face. “ _Ignis._ ”

“What?” he said, tilting his head to the side and adopting the most innocent look.

You giggled, shaking your head and pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “No, whote.”

Ignis laughed, cupping your face in his hands and leaning in close, rubbing your noses together. “I love you.”

You pressed your forehead against his, a smile curving your lips. “There it is. I love you, too, you dork.”


End file.
